Timing Is Everything
by Daft As Jack
Summary: What would have happened if Teal'c and Daniel hadn't turned up in Lost City?rn(Spoilers BEWARE) R&R Please COMPLETED
1. Timing Is Everyting

Timing is Everything  
  
Author: Joss  
  
Rating: PG-13 (NC-17 Version if anyone wants it e-mail me)  
  
E-Mail: franhibbins.org.uk  
  
Spoilers: Lost City Part One  
  
Summary: What would have happened if Daniel and Teal'c didn't turn up?  
  
Disclaimer: Common if I owned them do you think I would be doing this??  
  
Thanks to Liechtensteinerin for her unwavering support. And any one who reads this. I know that it has been done before but here is my take on it. And anyway it's taken me ages to get the time to write this up so don't complain. I have used the proper script (well the one from Gateworld) to write the beginning of this. Warning it is very long. So grab a coffee or tea, go to the loo and settle down for a long haul. Oh Chocolate is a good idea too. I am also offering my services as a Beta so if anyone needs a Beta I will be very willing to do it. (That is a hint folks, I need something to do, my exams end on June 25th and I have nothing to do.)

* * *

Sam looked at him.  
  
"Hi Sir"  
  
"Carter" He questioned slightly sleepily. Sam noticed this and said  
  
"Did I wake you?"  
  
"Sorta" he replied  
  
"I couldn't sleep at all last night" Sam stated  
  
"You should have called" he said  
  
"I didn't wanna bother you"  
  
"Um" He motioned for her to enter his house "I was just looking at the sky. Trying to figure out how many stars we'd actually been to."  
  
"Actually, only a few of the stars visible from Earth have Stargate on them, so..." Sam corrected  
  
"I knew that" he interrupted.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Hammond send you by, to check up on me?" He questioned  
  
"No!" Sam suddenly sounded nervous "It's funny really, I was out driving, you know ... in my car, and I um" She laughed nervously knowing full well that he wouldn't believe her. "I drove here" She chuckled at the absurdity of it all "Yeah"  
  
"Funny" he said mocking her  
  
"Yeah" Sam replied agreeing with him.  
  
"There's coffee around here" he offered, going into the kitchen. Sam stood at the entrance to his sitting room and looked round.  
  
"Maybe not" he called out from the kitchen "How about a beer?" He offered instead.  
  
"Sure why not" Sam replied. There was the sound of clinking glasses as he took the bottles out of the fridge. Sam walked down the steps into his living room, looking at the pictures. Jack uncapped the beer and flicked one of the tops onto the floor, briefly looking at where it landed.  
  
"Do you want a glass? I can wash one" he offered.  
  
"No I'm fine" Sam replied taking the beer from his hand. She looked at the family picture of Jack, Sara and Charlie before pointing at it and saying  
  
"Do you ever talk to her?"  
  
"Can we not talk about that" Jack said not wanting to discuss his old love with his new one.  
  
"How are you feeling" Sam said trying to sound upbeat about the whole thing.  
  
"Can we not talk about that either" he replied. He walked around her and sat down on the sofa.  
  
"Okay" Sam agreed, standing next to him. "What do you want to talk about?" Sam asked. He looked up at her. "You wanna be alone" Sam stated as she put the beer down, having not even taken a sip. "This was a bad idea I...I...should go"  
  
"Finish your beer" Jack said softly. Sam took a deep breath as Jack carried on. "And then you have to wait at least as hour before you drive" He flicked his beer bottle top across the room. Sam looked at him before saying  
  
"Sir" as she sat down next to him. After a long pause of just watching him Jack broke the silence with  
  
"What"  
  
"I should have done it" she said He looked at her incredulously.  
  
"What? Stuck your head in that thing? Are you nuts? Carter. Your one of this countries natural resources. If not national treasures. It couldn't have gone down any other way. I just hope it's worth it" He finished as he took another pull of beer.  
  
"Even if we do find the Lost City. Even if we go there and find exactly what we're looking for to defend the planet..." Jack interrupted  
  
"That! Would be worth it" He took another sip of his beer and watcher her. Sam closed her eyes.  
  
"This isn't fair. If we don't find it we loose you"  
  
"Carter...Sam, I'm just the muscles of the SGC, they can replace me"  
  
"If you think that then you are being rather shallow minded. No one can replace you; you are an integral part of the SGC and SG-1. The SGC wouldn't be the same without you and I don't particularly want to find out how different it would be" Sam snapped at him.  
  
"What do you expect me to do Carter? It is my life that is on the line here. It's me that within two weeks could be dead." He snapped back.  
  
"Please Don't" Sam whispered having lost the will to fight with him. She turned away from him not wanting to see the tears that were going to fall. He gently grasped her chin and turned her face back to his.  
  
"I'm sorry Sam. You should now by now my mouth works without engaging my brain." He said softly. He pulled her into a hug. It was slightly awkward. That was until Sam shifted and was virtually sprawled over Jack.  
  
"Sam I hate to have to point something out but what about Pete?"  
  
"God Pete got his marching orders the day of the mission. I was so fed up with his over protectiveness that I told him to leave and basically never return." Sam smiled softly at him. "He and Cass just wouldn't get on, and anytime I was later home than I had planned he would blame it all on you. I need a man who respects my friends and understands this thing between me and you..." Sam didn't get to finish what she was saying as Jack gently laid a finger over her lips  
  
"Sam at the moment 'us' is sounding like a mighty good idea. I don't want any regrets." He whispered. It was Sam who made the next move. She took his hand and kissed him softly, grinning when he returned the soft kisses. Suddenly the tides changed, the kisses were primal, full of lust, love and seven years of longing for one another. Jack pulled her denim jacket off leaving her in a white flowery top. Sam's hand slipped under his blue top expecting another layer and was pleasantly surprised when she found that it was just him. A toned stomach, proving that even at 52 Jack still worked very hard to keep in shape. She could also feel a soft spattering of hair. They pulled away form one another because the need for air had become too great.  
  
"God Sam" he whispered. "We can't do this..."  
  
"Hush, Jack, we'll have this weekend."  
  
There was a whine and Jack shuffled out from under Sam and opened the door onto his deck. Two dogs rushed in and on Jack's barked command of "Lie Down" they both lay down and watched him, with sorrowful eyes. Jack grinned sat next to Sam.  
  
"A friend of mine got transferred to Germany and he didn't really want to have to put the dogs through quarantine so I said that I would take them. Mac is the Alsatian" the dog in question trotted over to Jack after hearing his name. Jack fondled his ears. "Conn is the Red Setter" Again the dog in question moved over to Jack and stuffed his nose into the Irish Colonels hand. Jack smiled and Conn put his feet on the sofa and rested his head on Jack's shoulder. Jack smiled and rubbed the Setter's neck.  
  
"Get down" he said and Conn did immediately.  
  
"They are trained well"  
  
"Yeah he used them for work. Conn is two and Mac is one, both trained as search and rescue dogs and pets. They are both really cuddly and have never jumped up at me at all unless I tell them to. They are both really good dogs. Look Sam, when I'm gone move into here please. It would keep them company. I also want you to have my truck and my cabin."  
  
"Don't. Don't think. Just Feel" She interrupted.  
  
"Sam we can't ignore the fact that I might not make it out of this one." Sam hushed him by placing her fingers on his lips.  
  
"We have this weekend. We'll Wine Dine and make love. Just promise me we won't use it as a goodbye?" Sam said. He nodded.  
  
"I'll take you out tonight. You'd better head home and grab some stuff." "Are you gonna be okay, I wont be more than an hour and a half" She asked worried about him.  
  
"Sam I'll be fine." He said. Sam smiled at him and kissed him gently.  
  
"You've got a spare key right?" He asked. Sam nodded her head.  
  
"Use it okay. I might not hear the door bell." Sam smiled and kissed him again.  
  
When she returned an hour and a half later he was fast asleep on the sofa, now dressed in boxers and T-shirt. His hair was stuck up all over the place. He had obviously had a shower. She left him where he was and went to hang up her dress in his room. He had obviously done some stuff while she was gone as his suit was hanging on his wardrobe with a dark green silk shirt inside the jacket. She jumped as something pushed against her leg. She looked down and stroked Conn's elegant red head. She smiled at the dog and left Jack's room. She headed down the hallway back to the sitting room. He was still fast asleep. As it was now only 1020 she thought it would be best to let him sleep for a little while. She settled in the chair opposite him and watched him sleep. It wasn't long before he woke. His Black Ops training meant that he could sense someone was watching him. He stretched, his T-Shirt riding up his chest and rubbed his hands over his face. He groaned and said  
  
"How long have you been back?"  
  
"About Five Minutes" she replied truthfully. Staring at the still toned stomach.  
  
"Look I haven't even had breakfast. I'm gonna cook something do you want anything" He stood and turned to her  
  
"What ya gonna cook." Sam asked  
  
"A Fried Egg and Bacon Sandwich with Lettuce and Ketchup. You want one"  
  
"God yeah" She replied. He stood up and padded barefoot into the kitchen.  
  
"Crap the floor's cold" he exclaimed. Sam giggled then laughed as he glared at her. She sat on the counter and watched as he moved around his kitchen. As he passed her he would kiss her gently. They sat down at the dining table and ate the sandwiches. Jack loaded the dishwasher and then grabbed a pair of trousers and a shirt and pulled them on before whistling the two dogs and grabbing his jacket and a pair of shoes. Sam followed him out of the house and as they walked along the road. Jack taught Sam as much of the Ancient's language as he could. They lay on the grass as the dogs played in the park. They didn't touch one another as they might have been recognised from the SGC. When Sam noticed that he was tiring she pulled him to his feet and they walked back to his house. As they neared his house it was evident that Jack was absolutely exhausted so Sam did then wrap and arm around his waist in an effort to keep him upright and to help him move. She was grateful when she could lower him on his bed and leave him to sleep some more. She snuggled down on the bed next to him and smiled as he snored softly. When he woke Sam was sleeping next to him. She had taken his shoes, trousers, socks and shirt off leaving him in just his boxers. Sam had done the same, but had stolen one of his T-Shirts to wear instead of the blouse that she had put on that morning. He moved slightly so that his head was resting on her shoulder. He also wrapped an arm around her waist and snuggled closer to her body. It wasn't long before he was fast asleep again. When she woke Sam was pleasantly surprised to find that he had cuddled up next to her and was once again fast asleep. As she looked at the clock beside his bed she realised that it as now gone three in the afternoon. 'Oh well' she thought 'At least I caught up on some sleep'. Jack snuggled in closer to her body and wrapped his arm tighter round her waist. She smiled and stroked his hair. This movement woke him and he slipped a hand under her shirt.  
  
"What are you up to Mister?" Sam asked. Jack just grinned stupidly at her. She grinned back knowing exactly what he was about to do. He rested his head on her shoulder and started running his hand over her stomach and fiddling with the waistband of the shorts she was also wearing. It wasn't long before he moved up her body and started to gently kiss her. Their kisses moved onto something a lot more. The sexual tension between the two was finally burnt out as they made love. When Sam climaxed she had tears in her eyes as she knew that this could be the only chance she had to be with Jack, who was her soul mate.  
  
Jack lay beside Sam breathing heavily half an hour later.  
  
"God Jack, Can I keep you please?" Sam asked her new lover. He grinned at her and snuggled closer to her warm body. They lay together for a while before both fell asleep.  
  
When Jack woke two hours later he knew that he had to get up so that he could shower then get ready to take Sam out for a meal. He wanted to wine and dine her, the missing part of their relationship. He squirmed out of her embrace, even in sleep she clutched him so tightly afraid that if she'd let go it would have all been a dream. Sam whimpered as he finally managed to get out of her grip. As he strode, totally naked round his room, he remembered the ginger teddy bear that had been Charlie's pride and joy named Ace. Jack removed Ace from his storage place, the bottom of his wardrobe and shifted the animal into Sam's arms; she sighed and snuggled against the teddy bear. Jack thumped him softly and muttered.  
  
"God O'Neill you're getting sappy in your old age. Jealous of a flipping teddy bear." He grabbed his boxers and pulled them on before heading into the en-suite bathroom, where he showered and shaved, singing softly to himself. Sam woke abruptly as Jack tripped over the chair and swore to himself. Sam giggled, he turned and looked at her and smiled before moving to dress. He dressed while Sam showered and it wasn't long before the two were ready to go out for the evening. Jack took her hand and they walked out to the massive green truck that Jack absolutely adored. It wasn't long before they were pulling up outside one of Springs' most expensive restaurants. Jack pulled the huge truck up and jumped out of the cab before jogging over and opening Sam's door for her. Sam was dressed in a midnight blue dress that showed off her cleavage and the passion and flecks of gold in her deep blue eyes. He locked the truck up and took her hand, leading her into the restaurant.  
  
"Good evening ma'am sir" A waiter said as he walked over to the two  
  
"Hi. We've a table reserved under O'Neill" Jack said.  
  
"Ahh yes. This way please Mr O'Neill." The two lovers followed the waiter and they were shown a two person booth, were they sat down and orders their drinks. A pint of Guinness for Jack and a bottle of house red to go with the meal. Sam asked for a rum and coke. They sat and chatted about things that they wouldn't normally know about one another. Their childhoods were a major factor and Sam had giggled as she tried to picture Jack as a boy sulking when he was called JJ.  
  
"I think JJ suits you" Sam said grinning at him. "What does it stand for?"  
  
"John Jacob. But that's not my full name, that was what I put on my form when I signed up. No, my full name is Jonathan Jacob Josiah Jez Angus Drew Quinn Guy O'Neill. Both me and my brother Russell had stupidly long name. Russ died in a car crash when I was 25. His full name was Russell Finnbar Patrick Michael Philip Tarquin Conleth Risteárd O'Neill."  
  
"Wow" Sam commented.  
  
"Yeah Mom and Dad, who were great people had a thing for names. Most of Russell names are traditional Irish names. They stayed a bit more modern with me as I was ten years younger than him."  
  
"Do you ever see your parents?"  
  
"Not as often as I'd like to they live in Ireland they emigrated back over there when I was one. They both said that they wanted to go home. They had moved over to America when Russell was five. I was educated and raised over there. It really is a beautiful place." Jack grinned.  
  
"I took Charlie there one year and he loved it. Sara went nuts as I came home with another tattoo and my ear re-pierced. She went ballistic. Charlie thought I was really cool and wanted to get his ear pierced but I talked him out of it."  
  
"Why did you join the US Armed Force instead of the Irish Armed forces?"  
  
"I don't know. I guess I wanted to fly the nest a bit more. Russell was in the Irish Para's and I fancied joining the U.S.A.F. So I did. Mom and Dad were really proud of me. They were an integral part of my recovery after Iraq. Dad had been in a POW camp as well so had known what I had been through. He was a great help." "I'm sure Hammond would let you go and visit them."  
  
"Oh yeah what is my excuse gonna be when I start sprouting stuff in another language Sam. I can't tell them. Look if I don't make this I want you to go to Ireland in person and tell them that I've gone. They'd appreciate it. Promise me you'll do that Sam"  
  
"I promise Jack. When was the last time they saw you?"  
  
"After the second Abydos mission. I lived with them for about six months before returning home. Sara had all but left me a Dear John letter, our marriage was failing anyway, and Charlie was the catalyst for the inevitable." He sighed and finished his glass of wine.  
  
'So much pain in one man' Sam though to herself. 'It's just not fair.' As their meal progressed their chatter become light and funny, both recalling anecdotes from their childhoods and Jack often mentioned something about Charlie.  
  
"Jack can I ask you a personal question?"  
  
"Yup sure" He replied yawning.  
  
"Can I call you JJ?"  
  
"If you hafta." He replied simply. Not truly bothered what she called him.  
  
"I'll do you a deal. I'll call you JJ to your face and in my journal so that no one knows who you are. And I'll stick to calling you Colonel in front of everyone else okay" Sam said  
  
"Deal" he replied, shocking Sam by the deep Irish Accent. He grinned at the shock on her face. Adopting his families Irish brogue, for the rest of the evening, caused some laughs between the two when he slipped into his families native tongue, without even realising it. Their meal ended and the two headed back to Jack's home, where they sat on the sofa, before Jack jumped up and flipped a switch outside. Sam followed him and saw that he had a hot tub and had just turned it on. The two dogs lay down by the tub. Jack sat on the bench and waited for the tub to heat to its optimum temperature. When the temperature indicator went out, Jack showed Sam where she could get a towel. She changed in one of the changing rooms that were next to the swimming pool. When she re-emerged Jack was already in the hot tub. Sam joined him and they sat relaxing in the tub. Jack moved so that he was next to Sam as he whispered softly to her how scared he was about the upcoming events. Sam wrapped her arms around him and said  
  
"JJ to me you are so brave. You know what it going to happen and there is nothing that you can do about it. Go ring your parents. Tell them how much you love them." Jack had tears in his eyes, so Sam kissed them away. Knowing that he needed her to be strong, Sam added passion to her kisses and it wasn't long before Jack's hot tub was christened for the first time.  
  
They relaxed in the tub once more.  
  
"JJ you have to ring your parents." Sam said  
  
"What am I supposed to say? Hi Mom, just to let you know that I'm dieing and by the time you get here I'll probably be dead, Yes it's incurable."  
  
"JJ, just tell them you love them. If you don't make I will go over there and tell them it was sudden or that you are currently MIA." He looked at her and his face creased as the tears threatened to fall again. He chewed on his bottom lip before saying.  
  
"Mac Phone" Mac stood from his position on the floor and wandered into the house. He returned a few minutes later with Jack's cordless phone held gently between his teeth. Sam smiled at Jack as he dialled the familiar number.  
  
"Mum its JJ...I know its late sorry I forgot about the time difference. Did I wake you up?...Don't ask how I am, I'm a big boy Mum I can look after myself...Mum I have the best team possible watching my back...I said don't ask how I am...I'm okay. I've got a really big mission coming up after the weekend so I thought I phone you, just to check how you guys are...Mum I'm always careful...Mum!! For Cryin' Out Loud...I don't know when I'll be able to visit...Mum I promise that I'll try to visit soon...Is Dad home?...Okay lets talk to him then...Heya...I'm doin' okay Dad...I've promised Mum I'll try and visit...Yeah just let me get this mission over with...Dad don't treat me like a kid...You have to be kidding Dad, Sara married over five years ago...No she would not appreciate you calling her and giving her a piece of your mind...Dad don't even think about it...Because your not her family anymore...Daaaddd...I don't care if I sound like a petulant child I do not want you talking to Sara...Look Dad the mission I'm about to go on is very dangerous...Dad I always try to make it home, as I told Mum I have the best team possible watching my back...Look Dad I had better go I have to make sure I get some sleep...I love you guys too, take care of yourself...Bye" Jack put the phone down and scrunched his face up knowing that me might never see his parents again. Sam wrapped her arms round him and pulled him tight against her body. She shifted so that she was sat on his lap, and held him tight.  
  
They sat like that for a while until he started to drift off to sleep; Sam moved and helped him out of the tub. She wrapped a towel round herself then one round hr exhausted lover and helped him into the house and along the corridor to his bedroom. He was leaning heavily on her by the time she manoeuvred him over to the bed, where he lay down stark naked on top of the covers, once Sam had dried herself off and hung up the towels he was fast asleep snoring softly. She locked the house up the headed back into his room.  
  
"JJ, Common wakey wakey Honey" Jack stirred and looked sleepily up into her face.  
  
"Get under the covers Honey you'll get cold if you don't, Do you want some boxers or are you gonna sleep naked"  
  
"Naked" he mumbled as he wriggled around trying to get himself under the covers. Sam giggled and helped him, before diving under the covers herself.  
  
"I love you" He muttered before falling asleep again. Sam snuggled up to her lover and prayed to God that he survive the next couple of days and that they could get hold of the Asgard so that they could save him. For the first time in years she prayed And It wasn't long before she was fast asleep.  
  
She was woken during the night by Jack who was sat up in bed muttering to himself, he was still naked.  
  
"On the pad next to the phone is Information on how to get to my parents in Arklow, County Wicklow Ireland."  
  
"JJ, get back to sleep Honey you need as much sleep as possible."  
  
"No I just need you told hold me safe"  
  
"I will always hold you safe whether it is here in your bed or in my heart. It belongs solely to you." Sam whispered yawning. Jack yawned too and snuggled down next to his lover. He slept, not knowing what the morning would bring.

* * *

Finnbar is pronounced FINN-bar meaning Fair Head, also means Barry in English  
  
Conleth is pronounced CON-leth meaning Nobel Warrior,  
  
Risteárd is pronounced RISH-tard meaning Rule-Hard, also means Richard in English  
  
If anyone wants more Irish names go to

www.hylit.com/info/names/index.html


	2. Family

Reunion.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Sequel to Timing is Everything, What happens while Jack is frozen?

Disclaimer: Common if I owned them do you think I would be doing this??

Thanks to Liechtensteinerin for her unwavering support, as per usual. Warning it is very long. So grab a coffee or tea, go to the toilet and settle down for a long haul. Oh Chocolate is a good idea too. I am also offering my services as a Beta so if anyone needs a Beta I will be very willing to do it. (That is a hint folks, I need something to do, my exams ended on June 25th and I have nothing to do.) I know that this is totally never going to happen, but it's a story and I'm writing it so I will write what I want.

'Thinking' Thinking

"Speaking" Speaking

Sam sat in Jack's bedroom, sobbing quietly. She missed Jack so much; she had only left his Ice Prison 7 hours earlier although it seemed like days. She had been ordered back to the SGC, but debated about going; she had wanted to stay with her lover for a little while to try to find out if she could release him from his sleep, she needed him so much.

She looked up as Cassie entered the room with two rather sullen dogs beside her; it was almost like they knew that Jack wouldn't be coming back. Cassie too had unshed tears in her eyes.

"I miss him so much Sam, after Mum died he was so good to me. God Sam what did he do to deserve this" Cassie sobbed flinging herself into Sam's arms. They sat together talking and remembering Jack, the good times and the few bad times that they had seen him go through. Sam told Cassie that she would have to go to Ireland in the next few days to tell Jack's parents that he was MIA. Cassie wanted to go as well but Sam said it should really only be her.

'What the hell' Jack thought. He looked down at himself; he was dressed in black boots, black slacks, and a tight white vest top that showed his tan and the muscles and tattoo on his arm, he felt the presence of an earring. He was also wearing a leather jacket. 'Hold on a minute; I'm supposed to be frozen' He thought to himself before looking round the idyllic setting. The sun was obviously just setting and the sky was full of reds and oranges.

"You still are JJ" A voice said answering his first thought, Jack recognised the voice but he couldn't picture any one he knew with a deep Irish accent. He spun round, yet saw no one

"Who are you? What do you want? Why am I here? What the hell is going on?"

"So many questions, and just as many answers little brother." Jack's jaw dropped.

Sam woke with Cassie still asleep in her arms; they had both cried themselves to sleep. Conn and Mac were at the end of the bed. Remembering the command Jack gave his dog five days ago, Sam decided to see if he would do it for her.

"Mac phone" Mac jumped off the bed and padded down the hall to where Jack had left his cordless phone. He returned a few minutes later with the phone, held gently between his teeth. Sam smiled at him, and then remembered that she would need the phone book, in order to get a place on a flight. Cassie woke as Sam was changing her clothes. Both women looked sadly at one another. A picture by Jack's bed caught Sam's eye. It hadn't been there at the weekend, when they had made love for the first time. It had been taken at the restaurant the night that they had gone out. The photographer had captured to love shining between the two perfectly. She hadn't even realised that her photo had been taken.

'I wonder when Jack got that' she shrugged and headed out of the room, attempting to find a phone book.

"Russell you died 27 years ago in a car crash" Jack said

"Not quite little bro, I was seriously injured and Oma gave me the choice as I was going to play a large part in your future. I agreed and have been watching over you for years. Sam's a great woman."

"Hands off Russell she's mine" Jack snarled. The two brothers embraced, laughing.

"Jeez JJ I swear you've grown"

"You stupid Irish git you've just shrunk" Jack said grinning. He had always been the tallest in the family at 6ft 3ins. Their Mum was tiny at 5 ft 2ins. Russell and their dad were in the middle.

"**Is minic a bhris béal duine a shrón JJ" Russell replied grabbing his younger brother in a head lock. "Any way back to your questions. I am Russell your big brother. As for what I want, I guess I'm here to help you; you are here because this is a safe place for you. You are still frozen and under Antarctica, but this will allow you to live a normalish life for a while, or until Sam can save your sorry ass. JJ, don't be surprised at the amount of people you will see here."**

"**So what are you ascended beings like Orlin and Oma?"**

"**Yup I guess I am. Your friend Daniel is a little weird isn't he?"**

"**Yes" Jack replied simply. "Russ I still don't understand. Why can't I be unfrozen? I have a family to be with who will be panicking."**

"**JJ. Two reasons why we can't unfreeze you. 1. We don't actually know how and 2, it will kill you. So not a good idea the brother" Russell said.**

"**No obviously. God I miss Sam already."**

"**Common I'll show you around here. You might see some people that you recognize."**

Sam sat in Jack's office at the SGC. She could feel his presence the whole time and it made her feel better. The door was open and Sam wasn't very surprised when Dr Weir walked in. She was very angry.

"Major, you can't sit here and do nothing all the time. I would like you to..." she was interrupted by the phone ringing. Sam answered it.

"Hello Colonel Jack O'Neill's Office"

"Sam its George"

"Hey general"

"How are you doing?"

"I miss him so much already"

"I know Sam and I hate to say it but I'm not stupid, I know what the two of you felt for one another. Love like yours and Jack's is so rare. It was so unfair that you were his 2IC other wise I figure you guys would be quite happily married now with a bunch of kids" Hammond said laughing down the phone. He could picture Sam's blush on the other end of the phone line.

"Sir I promise..."

"Sam I'm not stupid. Tessa and Kayla saw the two of you with Conn and Mac. And then my daughter saw you at the restaurant. Now I'm going with the idea that I didn't see anything so I don't know anything. God know the both of you deserve some happiness, both of you have done so much for Cheyenne Mountain, it doesn't seem fair. Look Sam I have to go, take care. You'd better call Sean and tell him about Jack."

"Sir do you know Jack's family?"

"When I was in Nam in 70 I met up with Jack, he was eighteen. He told me all about his family. When we both had some down time we both went to Ireland, and I became good friends with Sean and Kath. I kept an eye out for him. Jack's a good man and you couldn't do any better. There is a flight leaving for Dublin in three hours from Denver. The President has already sent some one to deliver a message to Dr Weir to tell her to let you go. I'll ring Sean and get him to pick you up."

"Sir Jack gave me directions how to get to his house. There's no need to ring Sean. I can't wait to meet him; I just wish it was under better circumstances."

"Sean and Kath will love you Sam, you're a great person and you're good for their little boy, not that he's very little. Call me when he's rescued and when you get home. Bra'tac said he was going to try and contact the Tok'ra, so Jake might visit in the next couple of days. I wrote him a letter telling him about Jack and then the change in command so he shouldn't be too surprised to see the Doctor. Leave Daniel and Teal'c there if you can so that Jake recognizes a face. Take care Sam, I have to go."

"Bye Sir"

"Bye Sam"

"As I as saying Major you can't just sit around and do nothing. John O'Neill is just another soldier." At that comment Sam's head shot up. Dr Weir took a step back as she saw the anger in the major's eyes. Daniel and Teal'c had entered Jack's office silently when they had heard what Dr Weir had said about Jack. They were intrigued to know how Sam was going to defend her CO. Both of them knew that Sam had spent the weekend with Jack, but they hadn't told anyone.

"Jonathan O'Neill is not just a soldier. He is a fundamental part of SG-1 and the SGC. There would be no SGC without Jack O'Neill and you'd have snake in your head. Without Jack the SGC has no life. Jack was the jokester and the prankster of the SGC. There were times when he'd do something really silly and you couldn't stay mad at him 'cos he would just shrug and look so innocent. No if you don't mind I have a flight to catch. Ring the President if you have a problem with that." Sam stood and grabbed the bag that Daniel had with him.

"Take care Sam, ring me if there are any problems."

"Major Carter I will see you upon your return."

"I'd love to know where you think you are going Major." Dr Weir said.

"I'm going to go and tell Sean and Kathleen O'Neill that their son is missing in action. I'm also going to have to explain to Charlie why his father won't be around on his birthday."

"I did know that the Colonel was married."

"He isn't, but he goes and sees his son on Charlie's birthday and Christmas every year. Permission to go and visit the Colonel's family."

"Granted."

"Danny, Teal'c walk me to the surface."

"Sam"

"Daniel I know that Charlie is dead but I figured if she thought that he was alive she might be more willing to let me go before the President calls her and tells her I going. I'll be away for a couple of days maybe a week."

"Be careful Sam"

"I always am Daniel. I'll see you in a week at the most." Sam hugged Daniel and Teal'c before signing out. She drove down to Denver making the hour long journey last only forty five minutes.

Jack stood surrounded by the people of Abydos. Skaara ran up and hugged him.

"O'Neill it is good to see you."

"You too Skaara, hey did you ever get married in the Ascended world?"

"No O'Neill we waited till you could shau'lo'ki – stand beside me during the ceremony."

"You mean like a best man" Jack replied remembering a previous conversation that the two had had on Abydos a year earlier.

"What is best man?"

"Errr...Russ did me out of a hole here" Jack whined. Russ grinned and ran his knuckles over his younger brother's head.

"Do it yourself you lazy tyke"

"A best man is someone who looked after the groom during the wedding." Jack explained.

"Ahh I get it"

"Good." There was movement at the back of the crowd and the crowd parted and Janet Fraiser stood. She saw Jack and launched herself into his arms. The Irishman looked surprised but clung to the tiny doctor. It had been two months since her death and he wished everyday that she was alive and that she was sill the CMO as Cheyenne. The new Doctor, Dr Archer wasn't very popular due to her beside manner.

"Jack, there's someone people who want to see you" Janet said. She turned back the way she came. There was a tall figure, obviously a man then a smaller figure, that of a child. Both were clocked by the darkness that they were walking out from. Jack took several steps back when he saw who they were.

"No No No No. Russell is this some really cruel joke." His face was creased with pain.

"It's no joke JJ. It was their choice and they both chose Ascension. That was so that they could keep an eye on you bro. Accept it JJ. They are real." Jack dropped to his knee's and held his arms out. The small boy ran into them, grabbing his father round the neck Charlie shouted.

"Daddy" Jack clung to his son. Janet smiled at the sight of Jack and his son reunited. Jack effortlessly picked Charlie up and Russell showed them a room where they could talk to one another.

Sam smiled as she flew in over Ireland. Jack had been right it really was a beautiful place. Granted it was raining at the moment. Once the plane landed she grabbed her bag and managed to hire a car, being very careful driving on the left had side of the road. She followed Jack's instructions and in no time at all was heading down the N11 towards Arklow, which was just north of the Wicklow border with Wexford. Sam was amazed by the Wicklow Mountains that framed the country side and the large O'Neill home. Sam pulled into the drive. A small woman was working outside the huge house; she was working on the flower beds. On the porch that spanned the whole front of the house were several dogs and a huge horse was tied to the railing that ran round. A man wandered out, he was about Sam's height and looked remarkably like the man she loved.

"You might as well come in Major" He said. His deep Irish accent slightly had for Sam to understand.

"George said that you had some news on Jon" Sam nodded. The woman stood and said.

"I'm sorry Major, I didn't recognize you. I'm Kathleen. I'm JJ's mother. Please come in." Kathleen stood and led the Air Force Major inside the house.

"Sean could you take JJ back to his stable?" Sean smiled at Sam then walked out of the house. There was a spring in his step, even though deep down he knew that the Major's being there meant that JJ was either dead or MIA again. He entered the house and Sam had tears streaming down her face. Her phone rang.

"Yes Sir...Of course sir...I can ...Thank you very much Mr. President I know that they will appreciate it." Sam put her phone down and turned to the O'Neill's.

"In 1928 an alien device was found in a dig in Egypt in Giza, the device was a thing called a Stargate, now the Stargate has the capability to transport other people instantaneously to other planets." Both the O'Neill's jaws dropped. "Jack has, for the last seven years, been commanding team, that includes me, as we go through the Gate." Sean and Kathleen listened very carefully as Sam told them about the Stargate. They were amazed at what their son had been doing all those years and the dangers that he put himself in just to save his team, his family. They could both see the love that Sam held for Jack as she spoke about him through the tears as she said that they couldn't find a way to save him and that he might never fully recover. The tears in Sam's eyes fell at the thought of never being with Jack again. Sam told them that the two had broken the regulations but loved one another so much the regulations didn't seem to matter at the thought of never having been together. They said that when they had spoken to Jack on the phone the night that Sam was at his house they knew that he knew he probably wasn't returning. They told Sam that JJ had often spoken of her when they had spoken on the phone. They had known that JJ was in love with her.

"It wasn't your fault Daddy. I found the key to the safe and got your gun out. I wanted to prove to Jeff Ellison that I wasn't afraid of a gun. When I was dieing Oma visited me and told me that I would play a major part in your future, I agreed that I would help her. When the doctor left the room I ascended and was replaced with a clone. I hated watching you and mom fall apart after my death, but I had known for a long time that you weren't happy together. The clone was programmed to die after five hours. That was so that you could say goodbye. She said that on my Nineteenth birthday I would be able to descend and see my family again if I wanted. Well it's my nineteenth birthday today, but I will wait until you are rescued. I love you daddy"

"Oh Charlie." Jack couldn't say anything else but hugged his son tight again.

"My beautiful little boy. Charlie I hate to have to tell you this but Mum was killed in a car crash about four years ago. She was with her family and she was happy. They say she died instantly. I love you so much Charlie, so much." Jack silently sobbed as his son clutched his neck. Charlie had tears present too, but for two reasons, the gaining of his father and loss of his mother. There was a knock on the door and Jack called

"Come In"

Jack smiled as his long lost friend walked in

"Hey Kowalski"

"Hey Jack, there's someone I want you to meet." A tall woman walked in behind him and Charlie rushed to her side and hugged her.

"Hey Lizzie"

"Charlie have you been behaving yourself." The woman scolded.

"Yes Ma'am." He replied.

"Jack this is..."

"You're Sam's mom" Jack interrupted, he recognized her from an old worn photo that Sam had in her lab. She nodded.

"I can only thank you for what you have done to my daughter and her father. She is a changed person since she joined the SGC. I had wished I could tell her what a mistake Hansen was but I couldn't, especially as she was not aware of the Stargate Program. Many of us have spoken and have decided that we wish to descend. The Abydonions wish to try to live their lives as normal, instead of remaining and ascending beings. I am aware the Skaara wishes to live on Earth with you."

"That's cool." Jack's eyes lit up and he grinned, seeing Skaara as his second son.

"I knew I'd like you Jonathan" Lizzie Said. "You are so much like your son"

"Yes well the apple doesn't fall far from the tree" Jack quipped. He grinned as Charlie giggled wrapping his arms once again round his father's neck. Skaara watched the interaction between the two with his arms wrapped round his fiancée, Shanti's waist, praying that when the time came and that he was a father that he and his child would have the love and respect that Jack and Charlie had. He also hoped that he would be able to raise his child on earth where he knew that Jack would do everything in his power to protect his planet and those that he loved. He and Shanti had spoken about names of children and had both agreed that they wished to name their children after Jack, Daniel, Sha're and Kasuf.

Sam smiled as Sean and Kath looked round their son's Colorado home. She had visited them four months previously; she was as excited as she had recently found out that she was pregnant. She was also hoping that it was Jack's and not Pete's, Daniel and Teal's had been so supportive over her decision to keep the child. She had also informed General Hammond that she was pregnant and had emailed him telling him that she was praying that it was Jack's.

"Sam I understand that you are currently living here with your adopted daughter" Kath said.

"Yeah Jack said that I could as there is so much more space that at my house. My house is okay if your lovers but I need three bedrooms as I need one room as an office especially as we work in top secret work that mustn't fall into the wrong hands. As the house only had two bedrooms it makes it very hard for both me and Cassie to live comfortably together, even though she is off to University in the next year." Conn bounced into the room with Mac following him. Sean stroked both dogs, paying both dogs equal attention as Kath looked around her sons, home.

"Sam can we stay at your place and you can continue to live here?" Sean asked. Sam agreed and she drove the two over to her house which was about a ten minute drive away. Sam made sure that the two were settled in and then suggested that they went over to O'Malley's and have a meal, where they would be able to meet Cassie, Daniel, Teal'c and George Hammond who was in the neighborhood. Sam felt that they should meet the people who were so important to their son. They hadn't managed to get in contact with the Asgard or even the Nox so they still didn't know if Jack could be saved. Sam promised herself that whatever happened she would always love Jack as would never move on in the hope that he could be rescued, even if it mean years waiting for him. Sam touched her stomach as she felt her baby kick, knowing in her mind that even if the Child was Pete's she would love it as if it were Jack's who for the last seven years of her life was the love of her life, and a man she would never betray again. Sam smiled as Daniel rushed over and hugged her before introducing himself to Sean and Kathleen.

Jack stood watching as Charlie, Skaara and several of the Abydonion boys were playing a version of football (Soccer). Kawolski, Lizzie Carter and Russell were stood beside Jack. He had been in the world for eight months now and Russell knew that soon Jack would be rescued. It was already arranged that he, Kawolski, Charlie, Janet, Lizzie and the Abydonions would descend. Jack was very excited about being able to have Sam meet Charlie, and maybe they would be able to carry on with their relationship.

'OFF WORLD ACTIVATION' screeched through the halls of Cheyenne Mountain. Sam got up steadily from her stool and with Daniel and Teal'c she walked through to the Control Room. It had been eight months since Jack had been frozen underneath Antarctica, and two months ago she had found out that she was in fact carrying twins. As Thor stepped through the Gate, Sam entered the Gate room.

**Is minic a bhris béal duine a shrón. Many a man's mouth has broken his nose.**

**(I figured that by killing off Sara I didn't have to work out a way of explaining how Charlie had come back to life. I am also suggesting that she died while Jack was on Edora, which was why he was so rude to Sam, in the scene where he turned his back on her and went and asked Laira to go home with him.)**

**FEEDBACK PLEASE. IT MAKES MY WORD GO ROUND**


	3. Reunion

Family

Rating: PG-13 (NC-17 VERSION AVAILABLE)

Summary: Sequel to Timing is Everything, and Reunion. The Aftermath of Jack's Imprisonment!

Disclaimer: Common if I owned them do you think I would be doing this??

Thanks to Liechtensteinerin for her unwavering support, as per usual. Warning it is very long. So grab a coffee or tea, go to the toilet and settle down for a long haul. Oh Chocolate is a good idea too. I am also offering my services as a Beta so if anyone needs a Beta I will be very willing to do it. (That is a hint folks, I need something to do, my exams ended on June 25th and I have nothing to do.) I know that this is totally never going to happen, but it's a story and I'm writing it so I will write what I want. LONG LIVE SAM AND JACK. DOWN WITH PETE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sam sat staring at the Alien in front of her.

"You can unfreeze Him" She asked hopefully. Thor nodded his head, his huge black eyes blinked at her.

"Yes Major Carter we can." Daniel, Teal'c, Sam and Dr Weir exhaled in relief. Sam had been very hard to live with since Jack had been frozen. It might have had something to do with Pete's constant bother, up until Teal'c threatened him, and the fact that her belly was now swollen with eight months of pregnancy. Sam insisted that the babies, she was having twins, were Pete's but Hammond, Daniel, Teal'c and Cassie, actually thought that the children were in fact the Irish Colonel's.

"We must take him to our homeworld" Thor said.

"SG-1 go with him, I want O'Neill to recognise someone when he wakes." Dr Weir had never really liked SG-1, although they had saved earth several times. She was very jealous of Sam's relationship with Jack even though he was missing at that moment. She was also annoyed that she hadn't been informed by The President that Jack's parents had been informed of the Stargate Program. Thor went back through the gate to get a ship to transport Jack to The Asgard Homeworld.

"Ma'am I'd like to take Mr and Mrs O'Neill with us as well as..." Sam was interrupted  
"Me and George" A voice from the door way said. Everyone in the room turned towards the Door as The President walked in the room followed by General Hammond and the O'Neill's. Kath immediately embraced Sam. Although they had been briefed of the Stargate Project they had never actually seen the thing itself, let alone in action.

"OFF WORLD ACTIVATION" blared through out the hallways. SG-1 and their guests moved down to the Control Room.

"It's Master Bra'tac's Signal Ma'am"

"Open the Iris" Dr Weir Commanded. The President and the O'Neill's stepped back as the kawoosh exploded out of the gate. In the end it was Jacob Carter who stepped through the gate.

"Dad" Sam cried moving as fast as she could in her condition. Jake embraced his daughter amazed that she was pregnant. Teal'c and the others moved at a more sedate pace.

"Hey sweetheart. George, Teal'c, Daniel, Hank. How are you guys doing?"

"I'm doing well old friend." Hammond said. Dr Weir looked annoyed that she was being ignored as the two general started talking.

"Sammie, where's Jack?" Jake asked, suddenly realising that The Irishman wasn't around.

"The Colonel took another Ancients download and after saving the world again, is currently frozen underneath Antarctica. But Thor is taking SG-1 and a few others to the Asgard Homeworld to rescue him, hopefully." Jake looked round the room and said

"Got room for one more?" In a flash of light Hammond, Henry Healy, Jake, The O'Neill's and SG-1 disappeared. At exactly the same moment the chamber holding O'Neill vanished in front of SG-10's eyes. They immediately raised the alarm.

Jack, Charlie, Kowalski and many of the Abydonions were playing football (Soccer) in the Paradise world when Russell went up to Jack and said

"It's time. Thor is moving you and your friends to the Asgard Homeworld. I'll meet you there with Kowalski"

Russell and Kowalski disappeared leaving Janet, Charlie and Lizzie stood beside Jack. Charlie hugged his father and said

"I'll see you soon Daddy." Suddenly Jack fell to his knees as he was assaulted by the knowledge of the Ancients in his head. Then he was one. Charlie sighed and prayed that his father was going to be okay.

Kath and Sean looked amazed as the Asgard ship flew through space. The President, Thor and the two General's were talking together as SG-1 sat quietly in a corner.

"Major Carter we have arrived. O'Neill has been transported to a secure location. Please get ready to depart."

"Okay Thor. Daniel, wake up!! Oh fer cryin out load DANIEL..." Daniel woke with a start as Sam kicked him. "You're starting to get worse than Jack" Sam said.

"A Man you have defiantly been spending too much time with" A voice said. SG-1 swung round and saw Kowalski.

"Mr O'Neill, Mrs O'Neill you might want to sit down" Kowalski said.

"You having nothing to say that would shock or harm me"

"He might not but I do" Another figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Athair" they said

"Russell" Sean questioned. Russell nodded and started explaining about his ascension and other things, like watching over the two of them and of corse watching over Jack"

"Cead mile fialte sa bhalie romhat" Sean said "Forgive me if I don't hug you" Russell smiled and Sam suddenly couldn't wait to see Jack any longer.

"Sam he's okay" Russell said. Turning to Sam, who had recognised where he thoughts were.

"How do you know who I am?"

"What you think I'm not going to watch over my little brother" He raised both his eyes brows and Sam blushed. A light flashed as the group was moved to where Jack was. Kath immediately rushed over to Jack's chamber.

"My God JJ" Kath said looking at her youngest child. "God Sean he looks so sad"

"Ma, of course he looks sad." Russell said "He had no idea that he was ever gonna see his friends again, he was dieing and watching the person he loved be taken further away from him than she had ever been." Sam went very red.

Thor moved over to the chamber and pressed a few buttons.

"As the chamber releases O'Neill, the Knowledge of the Ancients will be pushed back into his subconscious mind. He will never be human again and will retain the power that he was given as an Ancient. Any children will be the beginning of the first race. They will have some of the knowledge that their father has, and the genetic marker that we put in O'Neill. Any member of the fifth race will have a guardian from the other four."

"Thor I thought Humans were well on the way to becoming the fifth race?" Daniel questioned.

"That was what we believed at first as well Dr Jackson. But then we realised that it was actually O'Neill."

Jacks chamber started to glow and the substance holding him fell away, Jack's eyes closed and he whispered one word

"Sam" As he fell forward Daniel and Teal'c rushed to his side and lowered him to his knees. He started coughing and was breathing heavily, his mind going through the knowledge of the Ancients and the last eight months. Russell moved to his brother's side. Sam was suddenly very apprehensive about greeting Jack, would he remember. Suddenly the room was filled with people; all who had chosen to descend. The Abydonions were there, and they rushed and crowded round Daniel, Janet also rushed to Daniel before hugging Sam. Lizzie stood to the side not knowing what Jake and Sam's reaction would be. She needn't have worried; when Jake saw her he rushed over and hugged her so hard that she thought he was going to break a rib or two. San was a bit more apprehensive but at a nod from Janet she rushed into her mother's arms. Lizzie, Kowalski and Janet had aged at the normal rate. But Charlie, who had yet to make an appearance, and Russell hadn't, they had remained the age that they had died at. Jack looked around for Charlie and fear gripped his heart as there was no sign of him. Suddenly Oma Desala appeared in the middle of the room with Charlie beside her. SG-1 and Jack's parents and the two Generals plus the President looked so shocked. Jack didn't notice any of their reactions. His mind was solely focused on his son. Still on his knees there was no hope as Charlie ran at his father. Jack lay flat on his back with his son giggling on his chest as Jack tickled him. Sam smiled at the sight of Father and Son reunited. Jack hadn't even seen Sam yet so when he looked for her he almost didn't recognise her. She was positively glowing, Jack did a double take when he realised she was pregnant. Daniel and Teal'c came over and hugged him before Jake and George also went over and greeted his friend. Sam stayed where she was.

"Sam Sweetheart, go to him" Her mom said. Sam shook her head. Jack watched with sorrow in his eyes as Sam made no move to go to him. He didn't get a chance to reflect on that as his parents went over and hugged him. Russell and Charlie joined in as well. Daniel noticed Sam's reluctance to greet Jack, but didn't know what to do about it. It was Charlie who managed to do it.

"Daddy, someone from our family is missing" Charlie told his father. Jack knelt down and said

"Who's missing Squirt?" Charlie didn't reply he just ran over to Sam and grabbed her hand pulling her towards his father. Fed up with her reluctance to greet him home Jack moved quickly and pulled her into his arms. Once there Sam relaxed and cupping her cheek he kissed her for all she was worth. Sam was shocked but kissed him back. He couldn't believe that he was in Sam's arms, let alone kissing her like he'd never see her again.

"Daddy that's just eewwwwww" Charlie cried. Sam and Jack broke apart and rested their forehead's together.

"On the count of three. Get Him" Sam said "One...Two...Three" Jack shot out of her arms and grabbed his son round the waist and tickled him. Charlie giggled and struggled to get away from his father's tickling fingers.

"Stop... Stop... Sam make Daddy stop." Sam just smiled.

"JJ" Jack stopped immediately his breathing very heavy. Kath looked amazed as there was no complaint from Jack at his childhood nickname. Instead he turned to Sam and with a hungry look in his eye walked towards her.

"Come 'ere" He said. Hugging Sam as tight as he could he whispered, "I love you"

"I love you too." Sam told him.

Jack sat in his new office completely distraught. Since his release from the Ancients Chamber a week ago, there had been many changes. He was now in Command of Cheyenne Mountain and had been promoted to Brigadier General, a rank he never believed he would reach. The child that he had prayed was his, wasn't it was Pete Shanahan's. He had over heard Sam talking to one of the nurses. He and Sam hadn't been able to spend any time together due to the changes. Removing his head from his hands he went to check on Charlie, who should have been in bed an hour ago. He headed down to the area that had been created for him and Charlie. There were five rooms, a kitchen and a bathroom. This meant that there was plenty of space for the two of them. Mac and Conn had been bought to Cheyenne as Sean and Kath were living in Jack's house for a couple of months to get used to having both their son's around. Russell was also with his parents and Janet and Cassie were looking for a new house. Cassie had accepted Janet back with no problem. She was very grateful when she was given to choice to stay with Sam instead of Janet, but chose Janet as Janet would be able to look after her better as Sam would have the twins. As Jack was walking towards his quarters he bumped into Sam.

"Sorry Sir. Could I have a word with you?"

"Not now Carter I'm busy" Jack didn't even stop.

"Daniel what the hell is wrong with Jack?" Sam asked as she entered Daniel's lab.

"He thinks the baby's are Pete's" Daniel answered without looking up.

"Why?" Sam questioned.

"Because you never told him they are his and he heard you in the infirmary when you were talking to Rush. When she asked you if Pete's knew and you said he knew but didn't want anything to do with them. Jack was coming to talk to you at that moment. He wanted to know if you wanted to go out for a meal. Sam he's been back a week and the regulations got changed months ago. Go tell him what you're feeling. He still loves you Sam, so much. He'll be in his quarters with Charlie." Sam walked out of Daniel's office and headed down towards Jack's quarters. The door into the private area was open, so Sam walked through and waited for him. He left Charlie's room laughing but quickly sobered when he saw Sam.

"What do you want Carter? It's 2200 and I want to go to bed"

"We have to talk Jack" Sam said emphasising his name.

"Carter you have totally ignored me the last week and I want to know why or what I've done wrong" He said.

"Jack you've done nothing wrong" Sam said softly.

"Then why are you ignoring me" He said, there was so much sorrow in his voice. "Do you regret that weekend, because I sure don't." Jack asked.

"JJ, how can I regret a weekend that has given me so much" She said softly. Laying one hand on his cheek and the other on her stomach.

"They're yours JJ. Not Pete's. The one time that I slept with him I made sure that he wore a condom and I took a pill then next day. Normally I'm on the pill but it was giving me migraines so I was taken off of it." Sam explained

Jack looked at her with a massive smile on his face.

"I'm gonna be...what do you mean they?"

"I'm having twins JJ. Your twins." Sam explained.

Jack gently wrapped her arms around her and softly kissed her. He took her hand and said.

"Come with me. I'm off duty and have a double bed. Oh and your Dad's request for Asylum has been granted. Bra'tac is going to tell the Tok'ra that Selmac was killed while fighting a super soldier. They were planning on removing Selmac from Jake so when they come and tell you that Jake is dead they are going to need some huge reaction. Selmac doesn't wish to be removed from Jake and I didn't want to risk loosing your father and I don't truly trust the Tok'ra they have hidden a lot of things from us."

Sam took his hand and led him through to his quarters. They lay on his bed and Sam pulled up her shirt so that Jack could lay one hand on her stomach. As if they knew that their dad was there the twins kicked. Jack smiled fantastically. Sam rested her head on his chest and spoke softly to him.

"When I first found out I was pregnant I was terrified that they were Pete's but as soon as I managed to think rationally I realised that there was no real way that they could be Pete's. We had used a condom and I had taken a pill the next morning. I've had to be so careful as I didn't want to risk loosing them. I couldn't bare loosing them as I knew that they might have been the only part of you that I had left." Jack smiled softly and gently leaned over and kissed her. He lay a hand on her stomach and concentrated hard.

"They're fit and healthy children Sam, you needn't worry. They are absolutely fine and will not have any problems breast feeding if you want to. The Naquada will not affect them at all."

"Oh Jack. That's wonderful, thank you so much. I was quite worried about them and the effect the Naquada would have on them."

A month later Sam was once again lying on a bed. This time she was giving birth. Jack was beside her holding her hand amazed and very excited.

"It's nearly here" Janet said, having been re-instated as the CMO of Cheyenne Mountain. "General, take your shirt off" Jack didn't even question why, he just pulled off his shirt. The nurses gasped. Jack had managed to stay very fit even though he had been behind a desk a lot of the time. He still worked out with Teal'c every morning at some godforsaken hour and swam a lot in his pool at home. What shocked them most was his most recent acquisition, a red dragon that went from his bicep to his collar bone, over his shoulder. The tattoo had taken a month to do. It would have taken longer if he didn't have the ability to accelerate his healing. As the first child arrived Janet yelled,

"It's a boy" and passed the screaming child to his father. Everyone watched amazed as the boy silenced and settled against his father's chest. Sam was amazed when she saw tears in her lovers eyes, not that they had done anything except cuddle naked together as an orgasm this late in her pregnancy would have caused her Braxton Hicks pains to be a lot stronger. Sam had wanted to go down on him a couple of times but he had refused every time. Sam cried out as another contraction ripped through her body and Jack watched as his lover gave birth to his second child. Again Janet cried,

"It's a boy. Congratulations General you have two sons." The wailing second child was placed against his father's chest, he too silenced. Jack watched in awe as both their eyes opened. Jack smiled at Sam as the nurses bustled round cleaning their children. Janet went out and told the group of eighteen people that both mother and boys were absolutely fine.

"How's Jack" Jake asked.

"He's fine. Just rather emotional."

"Are we allowed in?" Jake asked. Charlie didn't even wait for an answer; he dodged past Janet and went to see his brothers and his parents. Sam was already going through the process of adopting Charlie to make him legally hers. Charlie smiled as he saw his half naked father lean over and kiss Sam gently. One of the nurses passed Jack a wash cloth and a towel and he washed his chest.

"Mom, Dad can I come in?" Charlie asked. Jack looked at his first son and smiled beckoning him over. Charlie hugged both his parents and waited to meet his baby brothers.

"So guys what are you gonna call them?" Janet asked as she showed the group of eighteen friends in. Cassie, Rya'c and Mark's two children Erin and Ryan rushed over as the boys were placed in their parents arms.

"Yeah what are you going to call them?" Daniel asked. Jack looked at Sam, leaving the naming up to her.

"Jack is holding Jake, Jacob Marcus Russell Sean George O'Neill, and I have Maxwell Jonathan Daniel Skaara Teal'c O'Neill." Sam said. Jack smiled. "I guess I had better explain the names" Sam said. She explained why the boys had such long names. "Jacob because of Dad, Marcus because of Mark being my brother. Russell and Sean as they are Jack's father and brother and George as he's put up with Jack and me a lot and he's been a second father to both of us"

"I second that" Jack said.

"Maxwell because we both liked the name. Jonathan for his Daddy, who I couldn't live with out and Daniel, Skaara and Teal'c as with out them neither of us would be here and I can never thank them enough for that." Jack leant over and kissed Sam gently as Charlie rolled his eyes. Even though Jack and Sam had been together for a month Charlie wasn't used to seeing his 'mom and dad' kissing so much, and so openly in front of their friends.

Two months later Sam and the boys had easily moved into Jack's house. Sean and Kath had moved back to Ireland and Russell had moved in with Janet and Cassie as the two had formed a close bond in the time that they had been ascended. Lizzie and Jake had moved back into Sam's old house and were spending every waking hour together. Even Charlie was changing nappies and putting them to bed. This meant that Sam and Jack were able to spend a little time together. Since the boy's birth Jack had changed so much, the download had also helped. He was able to stay focused much more in briefings and was generally a much more knowledgeable. Russell had let slip that Jack had several degree's but Jack refused to tell Sam what they were. The only people he played dumb with were those who didn't know him and thought that he was a total screw off and waste of time. Many wondered how he made General, having never known him when he was in the field.

The kids were at Janet's for the night so Jack and Sam were able to spend time replenishing the relationship that they both craved for. Sam had already decided that she was no longer going to command SG-1; this was so that she could look after the boys. She was going to work in the labs full time. Daniel was being made the head of the Archaeology and Anthropology Department while Teal'c would help the Rebel Jaffa and would help train new recruits, some thing that Jack already did. The Ex-SG-1 would become the training team. Sam smiled as her lover snored softly. Every time Sam left their bed Jack would move in his sleep and end up spread eagled on the bed. Gently moving his arm Sam snuggled up to her lover. The movement woke Jack who pulled her sharply against his body. He gently tickled her side before moving his hand to gently cup her breast.

"What does it feel like feeding the twins?" Jack asked her, gently kneading her breast.

"I can't describe it JJ. Just imagine someone pulling and kneading your nipples." Sam replied, relishing the feel of her lover's hands on her body. She had missed Jack's touch even though they had only been intimate twice and that was nearly a year before.

"Do they hurt?" He asked, his eyes were full of love and happiness.

"Yes they do. They feel very heavy. I need to use the pump again. Why are you asking so many questions?"

"I'm just curios. I was on a mission when Charlie was born and Sara and I didn't talk much. We only got married because of Charlie and only then when he was One. I didn't want to get married as I only believe in getting married for love. You know I love you right?"

"Yes JJ I know that you love me." Sam wriggled in discomfort moving one of her breasts to a more comfortable position.

"Jack can you get me the pump" Jack grinned naughtily at her and said

"I'll do it" There was a little bit of milk leaking so he captured it with his thumb and placed it in his mouth. He moved down the bed and ran his hands over Sam's stomach. Sam was gradually getting her figure back; she and Jack had spent a lot of time working out together. They would run and swim and occasionally lift weights. Sam groaned as her lover gently suckled on her breast. After a little while he licked his lips and raised his head grinning at her.

"Does it feel different when the twins feed?" He asked. Sam looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Jack you're my lover you dolt of course it feels different. It's a necessity with the twins. With you there is passion. It's arousing." Sam replied as Jack fed from the other breast.

Five months later they were sat together at their wedding reception. Jack had taken Sam out to the top of Cheyenne mountain where Janet and Russell, who were now together, had laid out a picnic basket with Champaign and a very expensive set of treats, and Jack had proposed. He had timed it perfectly as the Moon was rising over Colorado and the stars were bright. They lay there and made love passionately several times before going back down to the mountain collecting the kids and heading home. Charlie had been so excited when his Dad told him that he and Sam were getting married. Janet, Kath and Lizzie had virtually planned the whole wedding including making Charlie ask his dad to wear his Class A's, they knew that Jack wouldn't refuse when Charlie asked him. Jack certainly cut a very impressive figure in his formal uniform. Kowalski, Jake, Hammond and The President had also donned their Class A's and the five main military men looked fantastic. Sean had pulled out his old Paratroopers Uniform as had Russell. Charlie had been dressed in a Tuxedo as had Daniel and Teal'c. Bra'tac and many of the other alien that Earth was allied with had attended the ceremony.

Daniel was currently giving his speech. Not that Sam and Jack were paying much attention. They were kissing and whispering softly to each other. Sean had paid for their five week honeymoon. The kids were joining then in the last two to make it a family holiday. The honeymoon consisted of a two week Caribbean cruise and then Three weeks in the O'Neill family home on a private Island in Hawaii. During the first three weeks of their honeymoon the kids were being looked after by Janet and Russell. Cassie couldn't wait, she adored the twins and loved Russell very mush as he reminded her of Jack, a man she would have loved to have been her father. Jack was shaken out of his thoughts by Daniel who said

"Your Turn Jack" Jack stood, lifting Sam's hand to his lips as he stood.

"Many of you know that I'm no good at speeches, so I'm gonna make this short and sharp. Two days ago I was looking for some work and I came across a poem written in Charlie's handwriting. I know he didn't write it as I've heard it before. I asked him if I could use it and he said that he had written it down for me to use today. I read it through several times and realised that it is so very true. A girl asked a guy if he thought she was pretty, he said...no. She asked him if he would want to be with her forever....and he said no. She then asked him if she were to leave would he cry, and once again he replied with a no. She had heard enough. As she walked away, tears streaming down her face the boy grabbed her arm and said.... You're not pretty you're beautiful. I don't want to be with you forever. I NEED to be with you forever. And I wouldn't cry if you walked away...I'd die.... Without you Sam I really would die. Thank You so much." Sam stood with tears streaming down her face and hugged her Husband. Jonathan O'Neill was finally her husband.

"I love you JJ." Sam whispered as she kissed his face. Jack smiled and carried on with his speech.

"Sam's put up with a load of Shit from me over the last eight and a half years, including me MIA for eight months, right before the twins were born. She's my best friend and I can't live without her. Thank you to everyone who has supported us. Many thanks to General Hammond I think we gave him many a headache. Sam's given me another chance at happiness, something that I don't deserve. I have to thank everyone who made today possible. Mom, Janet, Lizzie, Charlie, Jake, George, Danny, T-Man, Russell, Dad I'm sorry that I can't name everyone. Thank You." Jack spoke with so much sincerity many knew that he really was a changed man. Sam had changed him.

At one point during the reception Sam grabbed Jack and Whispered

"I'm Pregnant"

CRIOCH (THE END!!!)

FRIENDS ARE: - Daniel, Teal'c, Hammond, Skaara, Bra'tac, Rya'c, Skaara, Shanti, Cassie, Russell, Kath, Sean, Kowalski, Lizzie, Mark, Callie, Ryan, Erin. (Callie, Ryan and Erin are Mark's wife and kids, Mark being Sam's brother)

Thanks to everyone for this and to Paula for being my beta!!!


End file.
